


A New Start

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multiverse, and then there was none/and then there was ben, omnitrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Omnitrixless Ben after the events of <em>And Then There Were None/And Then There Was Ben</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

The doors opened up for him.

Within a few days, Ben knew everything about Grandpa Max's role in The Plumbers and the existence of other worlds. He understood why Grandpa Max did not say anything before the multi-deminsonal battle happened. He knew that any agent would want to keep their family safe. But in a way, Ben felt honored to be able to know Grandpa Max's secret. He trusted him. Treated him like an adult. And for someone like Ben who all his life had adults treat him like he was younger than he was, this was a big deal.

"How do I join?" He asked.

"You can apply to go to the Plumber Academy when you're eighteen," Grandpa Max said. "But I'll help you get ready for when you go."

Twice a week Ben would meet up Grandpa Max. He learned about combat, alien technology, advanced math and science, and the cultures of different planets. He improved his fighting skills and worked out every single day. Once short for his age, he went through a growth spurt and began to put on muscle. The extra math and science boosted his grades from a B-C average to As and Bs. His teachers and parents were proud. 

For the first time in years, he reached out to Gwen. They had changed since they were kids, and got along easier. Even though they were as different as they could be, they both had similar tastes in music and movies. What started with an awkward silence as they watched TV while their parents chatted over coffee, turned into the two hanging out almost every weekend. They would go to Mr. Smoothys, the movies, concerts, or just stay home and play video games. She introduced him to her friends and he introduced her to his'. He ended up dating one of her friends named Julie. She never dated any of his friends; she had a steady boyfriend named Kevin. He eventually told Gwen about Grandpa Max's secret past and his dream of becoming a Plumber. She was supportive of him and just as fascinated with the world of aliens as he was. She ended up sitting on the lessons that Grandpa Max gave and while she did not want to be a Plumber herself, she did want to take a track that involved alien-human relations, like diplomacy. The three spend a lot of time together and grew close. One summer, Grandpa Max took them to train at Plumber headquarters in Mt. Rushmore. It was a pleasant surprise from the worst summer ever when they were ten.

Gwen went off to college when she was seventeen. Ben applied for the Plumber Academy and got accepted a year early. He would be going to the school on the moon nine months out of the year for four years, similar to college on earth. Finally, he was achieving his dream of becoming something incredible and doing something with his life than staying in Bellwood. He did well his first year, having one of the highest marks in his class. He loved the classes he was taking and looked up to his professors. He made friends from across different planets. One Rook Blonko, would become the best friend he ever had.

On his eighteenth birthday, just as he was about to head to class, he heard a familiar ringing sound. He turned to find a blue portal had formed in the middle of his dorm room. Out stepped Ben Prime.

"Happy Birthday! Long time no see!" Ben Prime exclaimed. 

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" Ben laughed. The two Bens high fived and embraced.

"How's life going for you?" Ben asked. "I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to get to class."

"Busy saving the world and all," Ben Prime said. "Congrats on the academy!"

"Thanks. I see you got a new trix," Ben pointed to the shiny green and silver Omnitrix on Ben Prime's wrist.

"A bit hard to get used to but it's nothing I can't handle. Anyway since it's our birthday and all, I wanted to give you a present."

"Dude. You don't have to!" Ben said. 

Ben Prime reached into one of his pants pockets. He pulled out his old Omnitrix.

"This is for you."

He put the Omnitix in Ben's hand.

"Dude," Ben was at a loss for words. "I can't take this."

"Yes you can!" Ben Prime said with a laugh. "You know how to use it, and you're pretty good with it."

"But my universe doesn't have an Omnitrix!" Ben exclaimed. "I'm not sure if it's supposed to!"

"Every single universe with us in it has one," Ben Prime put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "And I realized that even if you did not find the Omnitrix on your own, it had to come to you somehow. So I'm giving it to you."

Ben took the watch and placed it around his left wrist. It made a beeping sound and started to light up.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"No prob," Ben Prime said. "I have to get going."

"So do I."

Ben Prime started back to the portal.

"You're going to do great!" He called out as he waved goodbye. "You have before and you still will!"

"Take care!" Ben shouted back.

The portal disappeared. Ben looked down at the watch. He felt a rush of energy inside of him; a combination of excitement and awe. He felt complete. It was if everything in his life led up to this moment and now his life truly began.

His right hand moved up and slammed down on the watch. There was a flash of light.


End file.
